capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Just Deserts
Operation Just Deserts, also known as OJD, was an operation directed by the Harbian Eclipse Agency against the Republic of Cruale from Aeostril XXII to Junith VI, 2046. Prelude JT212.png|Weston and Totatsili meeting again to negotiate Harbian-Crualian affairs JT214.png|Ditto In 2017, HEA operative Ted Weston was sent to negotiate with the new leader of the Republic of Cruale, General Lorenzo Del Totatsili. Weston represented the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, and arrived with a specific criteria to be met, in order for Harbitros to allow Cruale's change to be settled: Cruale must uphold a free market; it must export a certain percentage of its oil and other select resources to Harbitros and various Harbian dependencies, such as Frenoire; and it must not instigate any surrounding Isteroxean nations. The de facto ruler of Cruale agreed to such terms, and a trade alliance was established in the following year. In 2041, the Republic of Cruale began to supply the expanding stateless military organization Extrema Caeli with advanced military-grade weaponry, armour, utilities, and vehicles -- in exchange for services by EC infantry, such as defense, information gathering, et cetera. When the Mercenary Wars intiated in 2045, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros and the Harbian Eclipse Agency extensively searched for connections to the organization that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. However, a lead was found in Brezniik of 2046 -- and a month later, high-ranking field agent Monte Montero and the now-retired Ted Weston were dispatched to Cruale to enact a surcease of the Crualian-EC alliance. The Operation Monte Montero and Ted Weston arrived in the small islandic nation of Cruale on Aeostril XXII, 2046. As Monte Montero explored the nation to gain information on his surroundings, Ted Weston arranged a meeting with Lorenzo Del Totatsili, for "Initiative A" of Operation Just Deserts -- in which a peaceful negotiation would cease Cruale's interaction with the terrorist group Extrema Caeli. A week after arriving, Ted Weston met with the nation's leader -- and after attempting to succeed peacefully, Totatsili threw the retired agent out of his palace and barred him from re-entry. The downtrodden Harbian then returned to his protege to begin the stages of "Initiative B". On Baey III, a Eulumian LCA field agent, named Estavo Pereira, rendezvoused with the Harbian operatives. With a third member of their coalition, Monte and Ted initiated the first stage of the more belligerent choice in Operation Just Deserts -- causing destabilization to the Republic of Cruale. Whereas Ted Weston planned out strategies, Estavo and Monte acted upon them -- and over a series of three weeks (Baey VIII to Junith I), several major victories were attained by the insurgents. Such things had been transgressed, such as shootouts and assassinations of high-ranking political and military leaders, military vehicle hijackings, and even the destruction of a civilian gas station. With such actions committed against the Crualian military, Totatsili and his subordinates were crawling across the nation, agitated and sprawling. The largest blow to the regime, however, took place on Junith III, 2046. Monte had infiltrated a military compound in the state of Carves Sema. Upon executing the guards in a clandestine fashion, Monte rigged the entire structure to detonate. After evacuating the compound, he ignited the explosives, and in a fiery explosion, the fortress was blown asunder. News quickly made its way across the world that a major explosion destroyed a central Crualian military base. The actions of Monte Montero, Ted Weston, and Estavo Pereira inspired various sects of rebels to form, as they had finally found the window to revolt, after years of oppression and tyranny. Civil unrest awakened once again, as a civil war broke out. Aftermath Operation Just Deserts led to the Second Crualian Civil War, which was waged by civilian rebels and turncoat militants against Totatsili's regime. The rebel cause would later gain the support of the Isteroxean Union, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, and the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia. Category:Events Category:Wars & Battles Category:Mercenary Wars Category:Isteroxe